


Mirror Image 3-Converging Streams

by unaspectre



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Drama, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-07
Updated: 2003-01-07
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10359471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unaspectre/pseuds/unaspectre
Summary: Spoilers: "Forever in a Day", "Point of View", "The Serpent’s Lair", "Within the Serpent’s Grasp","Children of the Gods",StargateSeries: Mirror ImageSummary: Two universes collide to try and save one of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Mirror Image 3-Converging Streams

##  Mirror Image 3-Converging Streams 

##### Written by L.E McMurray   
Comments? Write to us at [louiseellen@mcmurrayc.fsnet.co.uk](mailto:louiseellen@mcmurrayc.fsnet.co.uk)

  * SPOILERS:- Stargate:The Movie/Children Of The Gods/Within The Serpent's Grasp/The Serpent's Lair/Point Of View/Forever In A Day 
  * Season Three/Third In Mirror Image Series sequel to [Mirror Image 2-Hard Truths](http://astele.co.uk/StargateFan/Chapter/Details/MI2Hard_Truths.htm)
  * SUMMARY:- Two universes collide to try and save one of them. 
  * PG-13 [A] [AU] [CD] [R] 



* * *

 

She ran down the corridors as fast as she could. Explosions and shouts rang through the halls. Pulling out the control device she hoped that it worked the way it was meant to. She finally made it to the room and pulled the door open. She tried to close her ears to the sound of gunfire echoing around the base. Switching it on she hopped through the settings until the second device she had glowed. This was where she was to go. With a silent prayer to whoever was listening she stepped forward and pressed her hand to the surface.

****************************************

Sam frowned. She still had absolutely no idea how it worked. Ever since their encounter with their alternate selves she was determined to know how the mirror worked and had managed to persuade Hammond to let her work on it.

"Okay, that's not right," she sighed and moved around to get herself another cup of coffee.

She jumped hearing the Quantum Mirror spring to life. Walking round cautiously she stared as she saw a figure appear from it.

"Stay right there," she yelled as she hit the alarm.

The woman spun round to face her.

"Holy Hannah," Sam cried.

The phone was ringing. It wasn't a dream he was sure of this.

Daniel blindly reached out and tried to grab it. Alarm clock, glasses, phone.

"Yeah," he mumbled.

"Daniel, you're wanted."

"Jack?" Daniel peered blearily at his clock; "It's four in the morning," he had just managed to get to sleep half an hour before.

"Daniel I wouldn't call if it wasn't important," Jack told him, "Look this is serious."

Daniel groaned, "Fine I'll be there…"  
"I'll be at your apartment in fifteen minutes," Jack told him just before the line went dead.

Daniel flopped against his pillow. This was so typical. He had finally done as Jack had nagged him to do and went home but the moment he finally got to sleep something had to happen.

He pulled himself up and located his clothes and glasses. He stumbled into the kitchen and put the kettle on for coffee.

He heard a key in the door and listened as Jack came into the apartment.

"Want some coffee?" Daniel asked as he poured himself one.

"Nope and neither do you," Jack told him, "Come on."  
"Jack," Daniel complained.

"Daniel, you can get loaded up on caffeine when we get to the base," Jack told him, "Besides how are you gonna sleep in the car holding coffee?"

Daniel sighed and grabbing his keys and wallet headed out the door behind Jack.

Jack smiled to himself. Daniel had fallen asleep the moment he had sat back into the passenger seat. This was going to be hard for him and Jack was worried. It had been only a few months since Sha're had died and now this. It was going to hit him hard. Jack shook his friend awake with great reluctance.

"Come on Sleeping Beauty," Jack said as Daniel woke up again.

"What already?" Daniel muttered.

Jack parked the car and together they made their way down into the bowels of Cheyenne Mountain.

General George Hammond looked up as the final two members of SG1 arrived in the debriefing room.

"Colonel O'Neill, Dr. Jackson," he greeted them as they sat down at the table.

"General what is this about?" Daniel asked thoroughly confused.

"About three hours ago I was working on the Quantum Mirror when it suddenly sprang to life," Sam explained, she stopped before looking directly at Daniel, "Someone came through."

"Someone?" Daniel asked.

"Daniel follow me," Jack stood up and headed out.

Daniel wasn't in the mood but followed him dutifully. Jack headed towards one of the interrogation rooms. He opened the door to the observation room and let Daniel go in.

"That's who came through," Jack said placing a comforting hand on Daniel's shoulder.

Daniel looked through the glass. Sitting at the table dressed in the green fatigues of the SGC was:

"Sha're," Daniel whispered.

********************************************

Daniel sat looking through the glass at his dead wife. He nodded gratefully as Jack handed him a cup of coffee before sitting down next to him.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked, seriously concerned about how quiet his friend had become.

"I...I...I," Daniel stuttered before nodding.

Sure give me few days and I'll string a coherent sentence together, Daniel thought to himself as he stared through the glass. This couldn't be happening.

General Hammond was just about to start interviewing Sha're, they had thought it best for the moment not to let her see Daniel.

"I'm General George Hammond please state your name."

"My name is Sha're Jackson," she told him softly, "I need to speak to Colonel Jack O'Neill. Please tell me he is here."

In the observation room Daniel and Jack looked at each other confused.

"Yes, Colonel O'Neill is here," Hammond told her.

"I must speak with him, it is very important. Both our worlds are in serious danger," she told him forcefully.

"How Sha're?" Jack asked as he came in.

"Jack," she cried in relief, "You are here."

She murmured a few words of thanks that only Daniel understood.

"Tell me what's going on?" he sat down with her.

"I do not know where our worlds differ but as you do know me I am sure that you came to Abydos with Dan'iel," she stopped before taking a deep breath, "I was taken by Apophis and possessed by the demon…the Goa'uld Ammonet. Dan'iel joined SG1 to search for me."

"What happened to you and how did you become..." he paused trying to find the word.

"Depossessed," Sha're smiled slightly, "Ammonet became a prisoner of the Tok'ra. They removed her from me. Shortly after you made contact with the Tok'ra and when you made an agreement with them I came back to Earth with you. That was when I discovered what had happened to Dan'iel."

Daniel waited with baited breath. This didn't sound good for him.

"What happened to Daniel?" Jack asked intrigued.

"Dan'iel found some co-ordinates from where Apophis was going to attack Earth. You and SG1 gated to the co-ordinates and were able to stop Apophis. However," Sha’re stopped for a second, as a tear appeared in her eyes, which she brushed aside, "Dan'iel did not survive."

"Ah," Jack said, "Look Sha're there is something you must remember things are slightly different here and…"

As he was speaking both Jack and Sha're disappeared in the Asgard transporter beam.

***************************************

Jack rolled his eyes.

"Don't you ever just phone?" he snapped at the Asgard Thor.

"It is good to see you too, O'Neill," Thor replied calmly.

Jack bit his tongue so he didn't snap again, this was turning into one of those days, well nights.

"So why did you grab us?" he asked, "Just to give a few folk a heart attack?"

"You must be prepared for a species, they come from through the Quantum Mirror," Thor explained, "Sha're was sent to help you as the only one who can stop this is someone close to both of you."  
"Daniel," Jack connected it easily.

"But how?" Sha're asked confused, "If Dan'iel is dead?"

"Remember what I was saying about different things happening here?" Jack said placing a hand on her arm, "Daniel didn't die on Apophis's ship. He escaped and is still on Earth waiting for us. In this dimension, you're dead."

Sha're stared at him her composure starting to crack. She took a deep breath and managed to remain calm.

"Then we need to talk with him also," she said.

"The information that you need is being given to your computer," Thor told them before he disappeared.

Jack turned to Sha're, "They'll send us back in a minute. So what happened after the Tok'ra?"

"I joined the SGC and used my knowledge to fight the Goa'uld," Sha're told him, "You made sure I was safe and anytime I needed to talk you were there. Just like you were for Dan'iel."

Jack smiled at her as the Asgard transporter enveloped them.

They reappeared in the briefing room.

"Hey General," Jack greeted him with a wave, "Just your friendly neighbourhood Asgard giving us some help."

He held back a seat for Sha're which she gladly took. She was still feeling the shock that Daniel was alive. She desperately wanted to see him but was afraid what would happen when she did.

"So what is going on?" Hammond asked.

"Sha're was sent from the alternate universe, don't ask me how I still don't follow it but anyway," he shrugged, "Thor told us that someone is coming to try and kick our asses. Supposedly the only person who can stop them is Daniel."

"Dr. Jackson?"

"Look I think we should get everyone together," Jack said, "After a little private reunion," he cast a glance at Sha're.

"Very well," Hammond said," Debriefing in one hour after Major Carter has analysed the data given to us."

Jack nodded and took Sha're’s arm.

"Come on," he said leading her out of the room.

**********************************************

Daniel sat in his room. He'd come here to think just after Jack and Sha're had been taken by the Asgard. 

There was a knock at the door.

"Yes," he called as he slipped on his glasses.

The door opened and Jack stood in front of him.

"You're back," Daniel said quietly.

"I've got someone here to see you," Jack brought Sha're in, "Debriefing in just over an hour."

Daniel nodded absently as he gazed at his dead wife, very much alive in front of him. Jack slipped out unnoticed and closed the door. 

They were just a few feet away from each other but neither could move. Daniel noticed a difference in her eyes and the way she held herself.

"You cut your hair," she commented quietly as she moved closer to him. She gently and fearfully reached out to touch his hair, "I like it."

Daniel closed his eyes as her hand caressed his cheek. He moved closer to her and leaned his head against hers.

"I miss you so much," she whispered to him.

He moved back slightly and smiled, "I keep waiting for you to disappear."

They suddenly pulled each other into a deep kiss neither wanting to let go. They finally moved away from each other.

"We have an hour," Sha're whispered to him.

Daniel smiled as he locked the door before pulling her into his arms once more.

Hammond studied the people sitting around the table.

Jack O'Neill was sitting to his right and to his left were Teal'c, Sam Carter and Janet Fraiser. They were all in conversation as they waited for the last two to join them.

"Sorry we're late," Daniel apologised as he and Sha're appeared. 

Hammond noticed they both looked slightly flushed but just motioned for them to sit down. Daniel held out the chair next to Jack for Sha're before slipping into the next seat. As soon as he was settled he slipped his hand into hers.

"Major, I believe you have finished your analysis of what we were given by the Asgard?"

"Yes sir," Sam told him, "It tells of the race who created the Quantum Mirror, The Delarns. It says that they spread through the dimensions creating their society that way. However, something happened which meant most of them were wiped out and they congregated in one dimension."

"I thought that was impossible," Daniel cut in, "Don't time streams split at certain events?"

"Usually, but they seem to have found a way to bypass it."

"The level of technology," Daniel whispered thoughtfully, "Okay, so why is Sha're here?"

"She is here to represent the dimension they want to destroy," Sam said, "If we fail that dimension goes caboom."

"There were fights happening when I left," Sha’re told them.

"We have to the end of the week to do this," Sam continued.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Because Sha’re can only stay in this dimension for three days."

"But the other version of her is dead," Daniel said quietly, "The cascade thing won’t happen."

"It won’t but according to what I’ve been given by the Asgard if she stays in less than a week she’ll die."

Daniel stood in his office supposedly looking for a book but he was too lost in his own thoughts to search for it.

"Dan’iel," Sha’re whispered coming up behind him, "What is wrong?"

Daniel sighed and turned pulling her into an embrace, "Nothing. I’m just wondering what I have to do."

"It has been so long since I have held you," she whispered, "Dan’iel, we only have a few days together but this time we know."

"I don’t want to lose you again."

"You never shall," she told him, "But for these few days we can be together and we can say goodbye properly."

Before he could reply she kissed him, "We must go soon."

Jack stood waiting for the Gate to open.

"I would feel a little better if I knew what we were going up against," he said to Sam, "No clues?"

Sam sighed, "Not really," she shrugged, "Think we can do this without Daniel getting too hurt?"  
"I think when they get separated it’ll be worse than when she died," Jack sighed, "We’ll do our best."

He watched as Daniel and Sha’re appeared, "Okay everyone. We have the address; we have a sort of map. You guys ready?"

Sha’re nodded, "Completely."  
Daniel shrugged.

"Let’s go."  
Teal’c led them up the ramp and through the Gate to a planet that was cold and grey.

"Well at least there’s no trees," Jack said.

Sam smiled in agreement before consulting her map, "Okay, we should head in that direction."

Teal’c nodded and started in the way she pointed. Jack followed on trying to read the map over Sam’s shoulder with Daniel and Sha’re walking behind. 

They’d been walking for hours before Jack finally called for them to set up camp. As Sam and Teal’c erected the tents and Jack set out their food Daniel and Sha’re collected some firewood.

Daniel stared into the fire as he sat watch. He’d insisted he take first watch, he wanted a few moments alone to contemplate what was going on. Having Sha’re here was incredible but knowing he was going to lose her again so soon he wasn’t sure he could be with her. 

He felt her presence behind him.

"Dan’iel," she whispered, "You are not alone. Jack, Sam and Teal’c all care for you greatly."

"But they’re not you," he told her quietly still staring at the dancing flames.

Sha’re sat down beside him and turned him to look at her, "I love you. That will never change no matter what happens. We cannot be together forever but until we are separated again let me stay with you."

"I don’t think I can do this," he sighed, "But having you so close…" he trailed off gazing deeply into her eyes.

Sha’re slid her arm around him and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Daniel enveloped her in his arms unable to let her go.

"Hey," a voice interrupted them.

Daniel looked up to see Jack standing there.

"My watch," he said smiling at them, "Go."

Sha’re smiled back at him as she took Daniel’s hand and pulling him away from the fire. Reaching the tent Sha’re kissed him again and pulled him inside.

The cool morning air around him forced Daniel to wake up. Sha’re shifted in his arms curling closer. Amazed to see her there he leaned over and gently kissed her forehead.

"Mmmm," Sha’re sighed, "That is nice."

"Morning," he whispered, "It’s weird you being here."

"But not a bad thing?" she asked worriedly.

Daniel gently kissed her, "Never a bad thing."

Sha’re’s arms slipped around him pulling him closer to her. She knew it was going to be hard to leave him, to be separated from him and not be able to lie with him like this. She closed her eyes and tried to imprint the memory of being with him into her mind.

"Daniel. Sha’re," Jack called to them, "Almost time to go."

"We’re coming," Daniel called before sighing, "We should go."

*********************************************

The tower loomed above them, the dark grey brick against the light grey landscape.

"Colourful," Jack commented, "Carter, what we got in this thing?"

"According to the instructions given to us by the Asgard we go in and we’ll know what it is," Sam answered.

Jack turned to them all, "Okay, we go in and find whatever we’ve to do then get the hell out of Dodge."

They all nodded and carefully walked into the tower.

"Oh my God," Daniel breathed seeing the walls covered in writings, "Look at this."

"Dan’iel, Jack," Sha’re called, "Come here."

They joined her in front of a huge water like mirror, which showed a small group of people fighting with strange blue creatures. 

"That is my dimension," Sha’re whispered, "We have to stop it."

"We will," Daniel placed his hand on her neck and rubbed it comfortingly.

"Guys," Sam yelled, "Found it."

"Found what?" Jack asked as they joined her and Teal’c.

"What Daniel has to do," she said, standing in front of a cylinder shooting a light beam at the mirror.

"Daniel?" Jack asked.

Daniel leaned over and looked at the wall with the weapon.

"Okay, it’s holding open the rift so they can attack the other dimension," he explained reading the writings there, "All I have to do is work out the code and it’ll shut down."

"Go on," Jack said.

"But…"

Jack groaned, "There’s always a but."

"But," Daniel continued, "This tower is being held up by the energies. When I close the rift the tower will probably collapse."

Jack frowned, "Any other way to do this?"

Daniel shook his head, "I should be able to do it and get out in time but only if I’m the only one here."

"Daniel," Jack argued, "We’re not leaving you here alone."

"Jack, I can do this," Daniel said, "As long as you are outside ready to pull me out."

Frowning Jack finally nodded, "Okay."

Daniel slipped off his pack and handed it to him, "So I don’t have to carry too much weight."

Teal’c took the pack, "Be careful Daniel Jackson."

Sam clapped his arm before joining Teal’c and leaving. Jack just glanced at him and nodded before leaving.

Sha’re stood waiting.

"You should get outside," he told her.

"No."

"Sha’re…"

"I am not leaving you to do this," she told him, "We do this together."

"Sha’re, I don’t want anything to happen to you," Daniel whispered.

Sha’re gently kissed him, "Then stop arguing and do as I say. We do this together or not at all."

Reluctantly he agreed.

They stood in front of the weapon, Sha’re was slightly in front of Daniel reading over a section.

"Ready?" he asked.

"I am," she smiled squeezing his hand.

Daniel started to press the symbols on the wall in the order she read them out to him. As they moved closer to the end of the code the whole building started to shake.

"Dan’iel," she cried worriedly, "Hurry."

"I am," he said, "Okay last one, get ready to run."

He pushed the symbol and dropped pulling her to the ground as the wall in front of them exploded. The trembling of the building continued making it almost impossible for them to get off the ground. Sha’re grabbed a rail and pulled herself up grabbing his hand. Daniel managed to get off the ground and they started to run. The ceiling behind them was caving in tossing up dust into the air around them.

"Dan’iel," Sha’re screamed as the wall beside him started to give way.

Daniel dived grabbing his wife and rolling out of the way. They collided with the wall coughing at the dust that was everywhere.

"Daniel!!!!!" Jack yelled from outside.

"Stay there," Daniel called back pulling Sha’re up again.

They started to run and managed to get out just as the entire building disintegrated behind them.

They stopped dropping to the ground when they arrived at the others both gasping for breath. 

"You two okay?" Jack asked helping Daniel to his feet as Sam pulled Sha’re up.

"Yeah," Daniel sighed moving over to Sha’re and wrapping his arms around her, "Nicely done love."

"We make a wonderful team," Sha’re smiled at him.

"Well, I suggest we take a nice leisurely walk back to the Gate," Jack said, "I don’t know about you two but just watching that tired me out."

Daniel laughed his arm still around Sha’re, "Good idea."

Picking up their packs they started home.

*********************************************

They stood in front of the Quantum Mirror as Sha’re jumped through the dimensions. When she found her own she turned to them.

"This is it," she whispered.

Sam stepped forward first and hugged her, "It was nice to get to know you."

"Thank you for being his friend," Sha’re whispered to her.

After Sam let go Teal’c came to her and gently inclined his head to her. Sha’re frowned and hugged him also. Teal’c smiled at her as he stepped back. Jack took a step forward and enfolded her in his arms.

"Please be there for him always," she whispered to him, "Please."

Jack looked into her eyes and smiled, "I always am."

"Dr Jackson," Hammond said, "We will be waiting for you to return in two hours, if you don’t Colonel O’Neill will come looking for you."

"Yes sir," Daniel answered taking Sha’re’s hand, "Are you ready?"

Sha’re nodded and together they stepped forward pressing their hands to the surface. 

****

THROUGH THE QUANTUM MIRROR

Sam heard noise in the room that held the mirror and curiously opened the door.

"Sha’re," she sighed in relief seeing her friend stand there before gasping in amazement at who stood with her, "Daniel?"

"Hello Sam," he smiled at her.

Sam grabbed him in a hug, "I miss you."

Daniel hugged her back before letting go, "Is everything alright here?"

Sam nodded, "The aliens retreated about twelve hours ago."

Sha’re sighed in relief, "Where is Jack?"

"He’s in his office," Sam told them, "Are you staying?" 

Daniel gave her a soft smile before shaking his head, "I can only stay a short time. So let’s go see Jack."

Sha’re took his hand and with Sam they headed through the base. Several people threw confused glances their way seeing the dead Dr Jackson walking through the base. Finally they reached Jack’s office.

"I shall go in first," Sha’re told Daniel.

She knocked and waited until Jack yelled to come in. When he saw her walk in he jumped out his seat.

"You’re okay," he grinned, "They were right it worked."

"Yes," Sha’re smiled, "There is someone who wishes to see you."

Jack looked at her confused, "Who?"

Sha’re stepped to the side letting Daniel come in. Jack stared at him in amazement.

"Daniel?"

"Hi Jack," Daniel smiled softly, "I thought I should bring Sha’re home."

Jack walked over to him taking him by the shoulders trying to believe he was really there before pulling him into a rough embrace.

"Would someone explain this to me?" Jack asked when he finally let Daniel go.

"From what Sha’re tells me the universes split on Klorel’s ship," Daniel said.

"You weren’t shot?" Jack’s voice was so quiet he almost couldn’t be heard.

Daniel shook his head, "No, I forced you to leave but then I remembered about the Sarcophagus. I’m guessing the me here didn’t make it to the Gate fast enough to get off the ship. It wasn’t your fault Jack."

Jack dropped his head, "Thanks Daniel. I’m glad you’re okay."

Daniel turned to Sha’re, "I wish I was," he coughed slightly, "I…em…I have to go home."

Daniel stood and closed his eyes; he swallowed. He had to leave, had to leave her. There was no way they could stay together. He’d die here and she’d die there. Very slowly they walked back to the room that housed the Quantum Mirror.

Jack looked through to see himself standing watching, he gave him a guarded nod receiving the same.

"It was good to see you again Daniel," Jack hugged him again, "Look after yourself."

Daniel nodded before Sam hugged him.

Finally Daniel turned to Sha’re seeing the tears that were filling her eyes.

"I love you," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around him, "I have always loved you."

Daniel held onto her tightly tears sliding down his cheeks. He kissed her trying to make the moment last forever. Sha’re hugged him tightly again.

"I can’t," he whispered, "I can’t leave you. I don’t care. I can’t leave you."

Jack bit his lip hearing the despair in Daniel’s voice and seeing Sha’re clinging to him. He had to separate them for their own good; he had to do it. Looking up he saw himself on the other side watching, he motioned him forward. 

Jack’s counter-part pressed his hand to the mirror and appeared. 

"Daniel," his Jack said taking his arm, "You have to let her go."

"I can’t," Daniel cried, his embrace on Sha’re tightening.

"Sha’re," her Jack said softly, "It’s time."

"No," she whispered.

Sha’re’s Jack gently took a hold of her as Daniel’s Jack took him physically separating them to separate corners of the room.

"Jack," Daniel cried, "Please don’t make me do this."

"You have to leave this dimension," Jack reminded him, "You’ll die if you stay."

"I don’t care. If I’m with Sha’re that’s all that matters."

"Making her watch you die?" Jack asked quietly.

Daniel dropped his head.

"Now go and kiss her goodbye," Jack told him, "That’s what you came here to do."

Daniel nodded and took a deep breath before going back to Sha’re.

"I love you," he whispered before kissing her again.

As they parted their respective Jack took a hold of them. Daniel turned back to his wife as Jack kept a tight hold on his arm. Their eyes locked before Jack took his hand and forcibly made him touch the mirror. 

Daniel and Sha’re kept their eyes on each other before the mirror blinked out.

Sha’re turned to Jack and started to cry. Jack held her rocking her gently before moving her from the room. Sam watched the mirror feeling the lingering sadness fill her.

"Goodbye Daniel," she whispered before going to join Jack in comforting Sha’re.

****

THROUGH THE QUANTUM MIRROR

"Daniel," Jack said softly as his friend stared at the mirror, "Daniel, it’s time to go."

He could see Daniel was barely hanging on and took him by the arm leading him somewhere so he could let himself feel the pain with no one else watching. Jack knew it would be a long time before Daniel would get over this but at least this time they were able to say goodbye. 

"Come on Daniel," he herded him out of the room.

Sam stared at the mirror, "Goodbye Sha’re. He’ll be fine, I promise."

  
**The End**

[**Mirror Image 4-Unexpected**](http://astele.co.uk/StargateFan/Chapter/Details/MI4Unexpected.htm)

  


* * *

  


> AUTHOR'S NOTES:- Hope you enjoy. Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing. As usual all feedback is welcome.

* * *

>   
> © December, 2002 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
